The present invention relates to a magnetic card lock with key card in accordance with the preamble to the main claim.
Magnetic card locks with key cards have been known for a long time. Thus, Federal Republic of Germany OS 37 02 730 discloses a magnetic card lock having permanent magnets which are arranged in the key card and the position and polarization of which form the key code. The basic construction of a magnetic card lock can be noted from European Patent Application 242 142, the lock having an insertion slot for a key card which is developed as a magnetic card. The lock has a displaceable slide into which the magnetic card can be inserted up to a first stop position. If the coding of the magnetic key card is correct, this slide can be displaced along an actuation path up into a second stop position by pushing the magnetic card further into the lock housing. This displacement effects the release of the closing device. In the first stop position, the inquiry position, magnetic tumbler pins of the inner mechanism are moved by interaction with the permanent magnets of the key card which are associated with them. A key card bearing the correct key code can then be moved up into a second stop position, the position of release.
In order to avoid erroneous switchings and provide assurance as to whether a correctly coded key or an incorrectly coded key has been inserted, it is therefore desirable to obtain from the lock information as to which closure position it is in.